Another World
by seeyousoon2day
Summary: Alfred is a teen with no cares. He only wants to gain EXP and stay out of the way of the cops. But when he gets paired with the popular girl at school in a history project, Alfred doesn't know if he can keep up with her, or if he'll nearly die in saving the world.
1. Chapter 1

This is a different setting altogether than what I have written/read. I love all the nations, whether I make them good guys or bad guys. The characters aren't nations, but humans in this story. But can you guess what kind of world they live in? (Please give me an honest, constructive comment. I really want to improve the story in any way possible.)

Chapter 1

Alfred ran down the back alleys from the punks that were trying to beat in the face in with baseball bats and old fence posts. He knew that going to school was always a bad idea. But apparently, today was going to be even worse.

"Come back here you piece of shit!"

He desperately swerved through the backstreets, looking for a way to get out of danger. One wrong turn sent him down a dead end. But he was ready to jump the fence blocking his way as the yells got closer. He moved his satchel to the side, ran up to the fence, climbed and jumped over. Smooth.

"Come and get me if you can, idiots!" Alfred grinned, eyes on the fence as he kept running. "You're all a bunch of mor-"

His stomach caved in as it came in contact with what felt like a rock. As he fell to the ground, Alfred could see Sadiq glare at him, the guy's fist blackened over with ore.

Alfred tried to get back on his feet, but Sadiq's boot struck his chest and pushed him back down.

"Alfred. I thought you were going to get me my items."

"Oh. Hi. Sadiq."

"Where are my items, boy?"

"Ya know. We are just a few years apart." Alfred didn't move, fear crept in. "No need to call me boy."

Sadiq's health bar popped up above his head at the same time Alfred felt his own become visible.

"W-wait. There's no need to go this far. Right? I have your items right here." He nodded towards his satchel. "Let me get them for you."

Sadiq let up on Alfred's chest, but his health bar was still visible. Alfred slowly stood up, stumbling a bit. Keeping his eyes on Sadiq, whose own eyes were shifting between Alfred's face and satchel. He started to rummage through his bag, making sure to not flip open the top. He waited for an opening, slightly inching away as slowly as he could.

Sadiq looked at his face. Then the satchel.

Face.

Satchel.

Face.

Satchel.

Face.

Satchel-

Alfred spun around, running as fast as his feet would take him. Sadiq yelled.

Another hit to Alfred's stomach. This time from a larger man, who grabbed him before he could fall.

Sadiq ran up, accompanied by his other lackeys.

Alfred grinned. "Oh come on guys. Can't take a joke."

This time Sadiq's power bar sprung up. Before Alfred could notice the twinge of his own bar, he was barraged by two powerful fists. Blood spurted from his mouth. He could feel his energy and health depleting. He heard whooping and hollering from Sadiq's men. Alfred knew he was going to die.

Damn. So much for getting away seamlessly.

But then it stopped.

He looked up, seeing the men run away. The large man who held him suddenly let go. He dropped to the ground, curling up.

When the noises of the gang faded, Alfred heard one set of footsteps thump towards him. He prayed it wasn't a cop. Prayed it wasn't an even bigger thug. And prayed it wasn't-

"And what the hell do you think you're doing out here, boy?"

-his teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Press Start

The healing orb stung as it touched the bruises on Alfred's stomach. He winced but dared not shout in pain. He did not want his teacher to chew him out for anything else.

"And what were you doing out there this morning? You were supposed to come straight here."

He didn't speak, just endured the healing treatment. He could feel his health bar swell up to 100. It was annoying to have it out – he always had a slight headache when it appeared above his head. But as he gained back energy from his teacher, all his pain soothed. It always felt like floating on waves; being encased by water. No drowning, but bliss.

"Your grandfather called."

"W-what?!" Alfred jumped a bit, peaceful thoughts bursting.

"He wanted to make sure you made it here on time."

"W-what did you say?"

Thick eyebrows furrowed. "What do you think? I didn't see you, so I told him I would go looking for you."

"But why?"

"Why not! You should have been here before the first bell. But surprise, surprise, Mr. Jones is nowhere to be found."

"Ah, god, he's going to kill me!"

"I hope he does. You should be ashamed of yourself, letting that poor old man worry about you every day."

"Kirkland, please do-"

"It's Mr. Kirkland to you, boy!" pain shot through his stomach from the healing orb. "You should learn some respect for your elders! Or you might end up in the Core before you know it!"

Alfred sprang up from his seat, away from his teacher. If he had a weapon, it would be armed by now. "Don't you dare say that."

"And what would you have me say, Jones." Mr. Kirkland stood, facing his student as he would any other day. His eyes cold. His voice low and unwavering. "You know you are so close to working there. It's a miracle you haven't been hauled off already. If you are that worried about going, then please start focusing on your studies and not getting yourself on a thug hit-list."

Alfred did not say a word as his teacher turned and walked to the door of the nurse's office.

"Once you have calmed down, you are to return to class. Today we are starting preparations for the midterm projects. I have already assigned you a partner." The man looked again at Alfred. "Please do this. You don't have a special ability to get you out of trouble. Don't let your grandfather have to live alone."

As Mr. Kirkland left the room, Alfred slumped back down in his chair. His bars disappeared again, leaving him with another headache that would last a while.

/

/

/

What do you think? Please leave feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Adventure

Lunchtime was almost over when Alfred stepped into the classroom. There were few students eating their small meals. Though none of them seemed to be staring at him, he knew they were cursing his presence. He was their bad omen. With him here, their day would be ruined. But he did not care. They could suck it.

He sat down in his chair in the back of the room. Hunched down, eyes closed, he was able to block out the world around him.

Alfred thought of how he would sneak out before seventh period. He did not want to be caught on the streets near the school when classes released. No doubt Sadiq would have a few of his gofers watching out for him around that time. He wanted to avoid that man as much as possible. Maybe if he –

Something smacked into his face, jarring him out of his thoughts. He stood, grabbing a slime covered fish from his cheek.

"Kissing a fish, eh? I knew you were weird! But seriously!"

The students in the class roared with laughter. Alfred's attention went straight to Yao, who had one of his hands up in a peace sign, orange energy still glowing around the two fingers.

"What? Can't take a little joke?" Yao flashed a grin twice as big as his face. "Or is it that you can't fight back?"

More laughter.

Alfred wasn't going to let this idiot taunt him.

He charged, fist ready to punch Yao right in the face, but was thrown back by a gust of wind. As his back hit the back wall of the classroom, laughter erupted once more.

Alfred stabilized himself when a great shadow fell on him. He looked up to see Ivan, one of the tallest and toughest guys in the school hovering over him. Piercing blue eyes sent shivers down Alfred's spine. A large scar that ran over one of the eyes contrasted well with the guy's light skin.

"Don't cause a ruckus in here." Ivan's voice was low but powerful.

Alfred shuddered.

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too far, Sammy?"

A see-through shield popped up in between the two. Alfred glanced passed Ivan to see one of the only people who actually cared for him.

"Stay out of this, Kiku." Ivan seemed to growl.

"Or what? You're going to attack me?" Kiku snorted, waving away the taller boy's threats with his small hand. "Like you could take me."

Yao started laughing. "Ivan could crush you, midget! You have nothing on him!"

"At least I don't need to pay someone to fight my battles, Girly."

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me."

Yao moved right next to Kiku, peering down at him. Alfred noticed Yao had a foot or more on Kiku's height. But he knew better than just assume that Yao could hurt his friend. If there was anyone who could take on a threat bigger than he was, it was Kiku.

"You think just because your defense is high, you can play around with us big boys?"

"You're the ones playing around. I'm just making sure you don't destroy our classroom. Unlike you, I don't like living in a pigsty."

Yao yelled, throwing a fist at Kiku. Kiku ducked and kicked Yao's legs out from under him. As Yao fell to the floor, Ivan threw a gust of wind to push Kiku back. Kiku threw up a barrier. Ivan ran up, about to try and tear into the barrier, when the door slammed opened.

"What in the world is going on in here?!"

All the students looked up to see Mr. Kirkland walk in. His face beat red, yet his voice stayed calm.

"You students do understand the no fighting rule, do you not? How dare you turn my classroom into a cage match!"

Yao scrambled to his feet. "But, sir, it wasn't me! Alfred and Kiku attacked us when we were only eating. We were just trying to defend ourselves."

Mr. Kirkland crossed his arms. "I'm sure they did. Though why would Ivan be on the attack, then?" He nodded to Ivan's attack bar that had popped up earlier. "Why is it red if he was defending himself? Or have you forgotten it's supposed to be blue?"

Yao stiffened. Alfred tried to stifle his laugh.

Mr. Kirkland sighed. "Enough. I want all of you to clean the classroom back up. Wind-blown papers and all. Class will start in five minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to say thank you for everyone who has read this fanfic, and any of my fanfics, so far.

But I want to give you both good and bad news. Please read until the end!

Good news: I will be publishing my debut novel _Loading: Life_ later this year!

Bad news: I cannot finish this particular fanfic, because (even better news) this fanfic was a base for my debut novel!

I hope you all understand! I will continue to write fanfiction on this website for your enjoyment!

I hope you visit my author website for original short stories! enchaffin(.com)

And I hope you support my debut novel _Loading: Life_ on Plumfund(.com) Just search for _Loading: Life._

Thank you!


End file.
